Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170714045532/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170714050342
Queen Elsa Queen Elsa Elsa: "The only way to ever truly be in control of your powers is to embrace them."Played By: Georgina HaigCentric Episodes: "A Tale of Two Sisters", "Rocky Road", "Smash the Mirror" The magical queen of Arendelle, who was held prisoner by Rumpelstiltskin until Emma accidentally freed her.---- *Anti-Villain: On arriving in Storybrooke, she freezes an oncoming van and unleashes Marshmallow on the town, but she's mostly acting out of fear of her strange new surroundings. Once she meets Emma, she mellows out and makes friends with the Charmings. *Badass Cape: Just like in the movie. *Badass in Charge: As queen of Arendelle, she has her powers to defend her kingdom. *Beware the Nice Ones: In order, things you should never mess with are: Anna, someone Elsa loves/cares for, Arendelle. Harm these things and you will receive a very powerful blast of ice to the face. *Big Sister Instinct: For Anna. She absolutely forbids her sister from traveling to Misthaven, even though she's desperate to find out if her parents really did want to find a way to remove her powers. In the present day, Elsa is absolutely desperate to find her missing sister. It's to the extent that Emma has to keep her out of Ingrid's (the prime suspect in Anna's disappearance) interrogation because she can't control her emotions. She also notes that when Kristoff was dating Anna was the only time in her life she ever made someone sweat. *CelibateHero: The producers promised before Season 4 even started that she would not be given a love interest, in keeping with her status as one of the few Disney heroes to be completely independent. *Character Development: After overcoming her fear and Power Incontinence despite Anna not being present, she eventually realizes that it's not just the love of others that is needed to master her abilities; she herself has to embrace them. After figuring this out, Elsa is finally able to gain complete control over her powers. *Cool Crown: Back in Frozen, Elsa tossed her original tiara during "Let It Go", and it fell into Marshmallow's possession. Two years later, she's replaced it with a snowflake-themed one. *Decomposite Character: The original Snow Queen from Hans Christian Andersen's story is a separate character on the show. Which takes it even further since in Frozen, Elsa was herself a Composite Character(having some elements of Kai; what she didn't have were used, along with the Robber Girl, in creating Kristoff). *Decoy Protagonist: She initially appears to be the heroine of the Frozen storyline, taking the place of her sister. But once Anna arrives in Storybrooke... *Defrosting Ice Queen (ba-dum crash): Towards Kristoff. Once he assists her in preventing Hans from seizing the urn, Elsa states that she considers him a friend. Previously, she had been somewhat cold towards him (given that he was the one who helped Anna leave the kingdom without her permission), and (according to her) was hard on him while he was dating Anna. **Also towards Emma and the rest of Storybrooke, given that she thought someone in the town was holding Anna. Once Emma realizes that Elsa couldn't control her powers during their first encounter, Elsa starts to open up. *Despair Event Horizon: Elsa crosses it in "Fall." The locator spell fails to find Anna, implying that her sister is gone forever. *Deuteragonist: Elsa is this to Anna's protagonist in the flashbacks, just as she was in Frozen. Averted in the present day, due to the fact that Anna has disappeared. *Doomed Hometown: She doesn't remember, but the night Elsa was trapped in the urn was also the night that her entire kingdom was frozen solid. *Earn Your Happy Ending: After everything that happens to her, she reclaims her kingdom, is at peace with herself once again, and gets to walk her sister down the aisle. *Et Tu, Brute?: She is told by the Snow Queen that Anna, the one person who never gave up on her, grew to see Elsa as a monster and trapped her in the urn, implying this trope. It's proven to be false. Anna was the one who put her in the urn, but her actions were the result of Ingrid's dark magic, and not of her own free will. Even as she's being absorbed into the urn, Elsa makes it clear that she doesn't blame her sister and will always love her. By the time they've reunited, Elsa has already figured out Anna put her in the urn because was placed under the Spell of Shattered Sight, and isn't upset with her sister in the slightest. *Fake Shemp: Her first appearance at the end of Season 3 was filmed before Georgina Haig was even cast, so she was played by a crew member whose face isn't seen, wearing a wig. *Famous Last Words: While being trapped in the urn by Anna (under the Spell of Shattered Sight), Elsa uses her final moments of freedom to assure her sister that, no matter what, she loves her. *Fantastic Racism: Defied. Elsa refuses to accept the Snow Queen's belief that those with magic can never coexist with those who do not, likely due to Anna's faith in her. *Fish out of Temporal Water: When she arrives in Storybrooke, she gets scared and confused by things like automobiles and cell phones. *Foil: Downplayed example with Anna. After the events of Frozen, Elsa has certainly opened up a bit, but she remains the more reserved serious, and patient sister in contrast to Anna's more playful, optimistic, and rash personality. *Generation Xerox: Elsa and Anna's relationship is presented in a similar way to the Snow Queen's relationship with her sisters. Averted. Elsa, and her relationship with Anna, turn out a lot better than Ingrid and her sisters. And while her aunt grows to believe that her powers will always isolate her from those without magic, Elsa overcomes her desire for isolation thanks to her bond with Anna. Unlike Ingrid, who eventually proves herself selfish and willing to hurt innocents with her powers, Elsa remains heroic despite being misunderstood, never intentionally using her abilities to attack others except in self-defense. *Genre Blind: She immediately puts her trust in her aunt the Snow Queen, who was trapped in an urn, which screams that she is Obviously Evil, and never being mentioned by her mother. It doesn't stick. Once Ingrid and Anna each claim that the other is up to no good, Elsa immediately believes her sister and plans to put Ingrid back in the urn. *Happy Ending Override: Elsa and Anna are definitely victims of this. Frozen ended with Elsa finally in control of her powers, Hans imprisoned and facing judgment from his twelve brothers, and (most importantly) Elsa and Anna happily reunited. In Season 4 (two years after the movie) it's clear that everything fell apart. Hans is free (for a while), it's discovered that their family has some VERY dark secrets, and by the time Elsa arrived in Storybrooke, Anna is missing and may not even be alive. **She's also ironically the cause of it for Ariel, who was living happily with Eric back in the Enchanted Forest until Elsa shrunk the Jolly Roger (with Ariel unknowingly nearby) as punishment to Blackbeard for almost killing Anna and Kristoff. *Hero Antagonist: Her fears (of the strange world (Storybrooke) she's in, of her missing sister, and of her mysterious powers) drive the conflict during "A Tale of Two Sisters" and "Whiteout". During "Fall", her desire of finding Anna puts her in conflict with Snow and others who wish to use her sister's necklace to save the town from the Spell of Shattered Sight. *Heterosexual Life-Partners: In the present, her forming a varient of this with Emma is part of her aunt's plans - so that the three of them can form a "family" like the one Ingrid lost. Final result is that though they aren't quite that close, the two younger women part ways as good friends with a strong mutual understanding. *An Ice Person: Her first act upon being freed is to freeze everything she walks on. *Ink-Suit Actor: In a reversal of the trope, Georgina Haig is physically a spot on dead ringer for Elsa's animated form. Here's a side-by-side comparison of the two◊. *It's All My Fault: Upon discovering her parents' journal and the real reason for the trip that led to the shipwreck, she blames herself for their deaths. *I Will Find You: Elsa is absolutely desperate to find her missing sister. She'll go so far as to endanger everyone in Storybrooke for a chance to locate Anna. *Living Emotional Crutch: While Elsa does have superior control over her powers, by the time of Anna's disappearance and Elsa's arrival in Storybrooke, Anna became this for Elsa. She thinks she can only truly control them when Anna is around. It takes a talk from Charming to convince her that even if Anna isn't present, she would still believe in Elsa's ability to control her powers. She eventually is able to move past this. Although Anna's love helps her greatly, Elsa realizes that to fully gain control over her magic, she herself must accept it completely. *Morality Chain: It's implied that Anna is this for her, with Rumplestiltskin even claiming that once Anna is gone, Elsa will become "the monster everyone fears she is". The Snow Queen also seems to believe this, planning to bring Elsa around to her way of thinking by destroying the sisters' relationship. Ultimately it's defied. It initially appears as if she's willing to threaten Emma's life in order to find Anna, but her endangering of Emma turns out to be a product of her powers going out of control once again, rather than an erosion of Elsa's morals. She remains heroic (although frightened and distraught) in the present despite Anna being missing. *Nice Job Breaking It, Hero!: Her payback on Blackbeard accidentally rips Ariel away from the happy ending she'd earned in the previous season. *Not So Different: From Emma, as they're both young women who often feel overwhelmed by the huge responsibility they carry upon their shoulders. They lampshade it and bond over it. *Not So Stoic: Elsa retains her reserved personality from Frozen, but once she and Anna are reunited, she is babbling like a schoolgirl. *The Only One: Anna believes her to be the only person capable of ruling Arendelle and overthrowing Hans after he takes over. *Oh, Crap!: Has this reaction when Anna tells her that Hans and his brothers have conquered Arendelle. *Power Incontinence: Not as severe as in the film, but strong emotions will cause her to make things pretty chilly. Plus she leaves a trail of ice behind her, almost like a slug. Eventually, she embraces her magic and overcomes this. By "Fall", it's evident that she's in complete control of her powers, as no flurries appear even after she realizes her sister may be dead. Previously, even talking about her long dead parents caused her to lose control. *Red Oni, Blue Oni: The blue to Anna's red; she's still the cool and reserved sister to Anna'a bubbly energy. It's best seen in "Smash the Mirror." *Replacement Goldfish: Ingrid sees her as a replacement for her sister Gerda (Elsa's mother). *Sealed Evil in a Can: Rumpel kept her in a bottle until Emma's trip to the past brought her back. Note that the urn she was in was kept in a place where, according to Rumpel, he keeps things "too dark or unpredictable, even for him." Ultimately, she's revealed to be actually a Sealed Good in a Can. *Sibling Team: With Anna, her sister, best friend, and Living Emotional Crutch. Ingrid does not approve. **After the two are reunited in the present-day, it's clear that they remain as close as ever despite their aunt's best efforts. *Sole Survivor: Elsa is the only person in Arendelle (other than Ingrid herself) to not be frozen by the Snow Queen's magic. Averted when Arendelle thaws thirty years later. *Spanner in the Works: Foe many of the Snow Queen's plans throughout season 4a. **The Snow Queen planned to turn Anna against Elsa, forcing Elsa to kill her to avoid being trapped in the urn. The last thing she expected was that Elsa would refuse to hurt her sister even at that point, resulting in her being alone again. **Convinces Emma to keep her magic, explaining that to gain control over it, she has to accept herself. This interrupts Gold's trap at the last minute, preventing him from using the hat to absorb the Savior use her power to free himself from his dagger. **As the town is getting prepared for the spell of shattered sight to fall, Elsa hands over pebbles instead of Anna's necklace (which could have saved the town from the spell). Fortunately, the necklace is the star that allows Elsa to wish for her sister. And given Rumple's plan to capture the fairies in the hat, it's likely the necklace wouldn't have helped the town as he would have used Hook to capture the fairies regardless of their progress. *Thou Shalt Not Kill: She expresses extreme reluctance to kill the Snow Queen, despite it being the only apparent way to stop her, even stating that she doesn't believe that killing is ever the answer. Especially notable in that it's [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/IncorruptiblePurePureness Anna] who (reluctantly) suggests the idea. Princess Ingrid/The Snow Queen/"Sarah Fisher" Ingrid: "I don't have to know you, Emma. I've been you. Different. Misunderstood. Alone."Played by: Elizabeth Mitchell, Brighton Sharbino (child)Centric Episodes: "The Snow Queen". "Smash the Mirror", "Shattered Sight" The original Snow Queen, who runs an ice cream store in Storybrooke. She's actually the aunt of Elsa and Anna, AND was Emma's foster mother for a while.---- *Accidental Murder: In anger and fear (after he threatened to send a mob on her, stage a coup, and cage her forever), she aimed an ice blast at the Duke of Weselton, but instead hit and accidentally killed her sister Helga. *And I Must Scream: According to Elizabeth Mitchell, she plays it that the Snow Queen was conscious in the urn, which is part of why she's crazy. *Affably Evil: She is gentle-mannered, soft spoken, polite and ostensibly kind - just make sure you don't get in the way of her plans. *Anti-Villain: Like Mr. Freeze, an ice-themed Anti-Villain. She makes a Redemption Equals Death in the end. *Arc Villain: Of the first half of Season 4. She comes to Storybrooke in hopes of making Emma and Elsa her sisters and cursing the rest of the town with the spell of Shattered Sight. Notably, her story arc is resolved before the winter finale. *Berserk Button: A more reactionary example, calling her a monster is a really bad idea. Ask Hans (sure Hans was referring to Elsa at the time, but Ingrid heard it too and thought she was the one it was being said to). *Big Bad Ensemble: Unlike Peter Pan and the Wicked Witch, the Snow Queen has to compete for the title of Big Bad with Rumpelstiltskin, who's running his own scheme parallel to hers. *Bitch in Sheep's Clothing: Played With. Acts as a kind ice cream seller, but she actually seems like a heartless sociopath until "Breaking Glass". At this point, she's revealed to be neither straight-out innocent nor really pretending to be good. She's Obviously Evil due to trauma and manipulation, but still as much a ruthless master manipulator with a plan as any Once Big Bad. *Blatant Lies: She claims that Anna put Elsa in the urn. Elsa doesn't buy it for a second. Subverted, in that the rest of the cast isn't so sure. It turns out that Anna did put Elsa in the urn, but only because she was under the Snow Queen's spell, forced to reveal and act on her darkest impulses. Still, it's never clear whether the Queen actually thought she lied or believed that she was perfectly justified to blame Anna for what would have remained harmless thoughts without her intervention. A larger and clearer lie is claiming that Marian was "accidentally" cursed by her. *Cleavage Window: Quite the fan of outfits which have this kind of neckline. *The Corrupter: **She tries to be this to Elsa, but she fails because unlike other corrupters on the show, she's certain to be doing what's right, and after her first manipulations, spills everything horrific about her plan anytime she can. **She is more successful on Emma, riling her up her emotion state enough that Emma can't control her magic, so she'll willing isolate herself. Thanks to Elsa, this eventually fails as well. Unfortunately, Emma accepting her abilities still furthers her own plans. *Decomposite Character: When Frozen was written, Elsa was based on Andersen's Snow Queen, but here they're separate characters. Ironically, Hans Christian Anderson wrote a separate story called "The Ice Maiden" that later developed into "The Snow Queen". *Despair Event Horizon: She crossed it after accidentally killing her loyal sister Helga and subsequently being denounced and called a monster by Gerda, leaving her with no supportive sisters. Her crossing led to her becoming a deranged villain. *Does Not Like Shoes: It's easy to miss due to her long dress, but she doesn't wear shoes a lot of the time. This is never explained. *Earn Your Happy Ending: Ingrid realized that the sorcerer's prophecy of regaining her sisters' love wouldn't be from Elsa or Emma, but the real love that she once shared with Helga and Gerda. As she sacrifices herself to save the town from the spell, she then considers being able to be together in death with her departed sisters her "happy ending". *Easily Forgiven: Emma, Elsa, and Anna forgive Ingrid rather quickly despite all the misery she puts them through. Granted, this is Anna we're talking about and Ingrid is currently sacrificing herself to end her curse, but you'd at least expect a little resentment. *Evil Cannot Comprehend Good: **She claims she wants to be "loved", but it's clear that, because of her backstory, by the time she comes to Storybrooke, she hasn't got a clue what real love is and should be. Since Anna has nothing in common with her or Elsa (regarding magic powers), and Anna's mother was the same and once forgot about their love, she thinks she can just replace Anna with someone who does have powers and will be able to understand what it means. She's certain that otherwise, the very nature of a non-magical being would prevent it from relating to Elsa or herself, so she believes that by replacing her wonderful, understanding sister with someone she never met, she's making Elsa a favour. **She tries very hard to break Elsa and Anna's bond, but it all fails. Even when Anna is under one of her dark spells. Ingrid tries to get Elsa to use her powers against Anna, but Elsa knows it's Ingrid's magic and refuses to hurt her sister, even while Anna traps her in that urn. To her credit, Anna herself breaks off the brainwashing really quick *Evil Counterpart: To Elsa. They have the same powers and similar pasts harming a loved one, and both are referred to as monsters. But while Elsa fled in an attempt to keep people safe from harm and be herself at the same time, the Snow Queen went full 'Then Let Me Be Evil' mode and became the monster they thought her to be, casually flash-freezing anyone who gets in her way. Basically, she's Elsa with zero empathy or much less moral restraints and she acknowledged this fully during her Heroic Sacrifice. *Fantastic Racism: Against people who don't have ice powers, so everyone who's not her or Elsa. Later revealed to be just people who have no magic, as she is quite keen that Emma be part of her new family that consists of both of them and Elsa; Anna can't be part of that family because without any magic she's the "odd woman out" and Ingrid fears she will turn against them and do to them what Gerda did. *Go Out with a Smile: She considers her sacrifice for a good cause as her happy ending. *Heel–Face Turn: She finally gets what she always wanted: her sisters' love. And now that she has it, she willingly lets the curse take her to save the town. *Heel Realization: After hearing Gerda's apology in her last letter, Ingrid finally understands that people didn't see her as a monster because of her powers, but because of what she let them turn her into. Seeing that she's not murdering dangerous bigots but innocent people, she sacrifices herself to save them. *High Collar of Doom: Really likes outfits with high collars in addition to frequently attempting murder. *I Just Want to Be Loved: In "Breaking Glass", the Snow Queen claims that she will have a "family that loves her". Ultimately deconstructed as she wants that family to be on her terms. Specifically her, Elsa, and Emma to mirror the happy family she had as a child with her other two sisters: Gerda (Anna and Elsa's cursèd breeder) and Helga (whom she accidentally killed). Anna can't be a part of that family, because without any magic powers, she's "the odd woman out" who "can't understand" them. *I Surrender, Suckers: After she is captured and taken into custody, it is revealed that she planned this in order to have an opportunity to be alone with Emma, and corrupt her through polite conversation. *An Ice Person: She has even more powerful abilities than Elsa, and is even able to keep Elsa from undoing her own magic. *Idiot Ball: In the past, she kept her magic powers a secret from everyone (including her parents) except her sisters. She refused the opportunity to learn how to control them, instead settling for gloves to keep them hidden. And she never bothered to wear those gloves all the time, which indirectly resulted in Helga's death. *Insane Troll Logic: **She tries to convince Elsa that people without their same powers will turn on her... by deliberately framing Elsa for murder. She's promptly called out on it. **What's the Snow Queen's plan for starting a new family? Mass murdernote . **"Proving" to Elsa that her sister will never accept her for who she is... by using the Spell of Shattered Sight on Anna. Elsa doesn't buy it for a second. *Kick the Son of a Bitch: **Freezes Hans, though not to death. **She also freezes Zelena, though the audience is only informed of this after the fact. *Magic Mirror: In a nod to the original story, Ingrid has one that shows people their inner ugliness and evil. She wants to use it as part of a larger spell that will induce the entire town (sans Elsa and Emma}) to turn upon and kill each other. *Manipulative Bitch: **She creates a scenario where she can be left alone with Emma, where she can prey on her lingering resentments and doubts about her place in the Charming family, enough that Emma's worked up enough to lose control of her powers, and then isolate herself from her family for fear of hurting them. **Her first attempt at creating her perfect family consisted of turning Anna and Elsa against each other. Even with the utilization of the Spell of Shattered Sight, it doesn't work. *Meet the New Boss: Many have point out that she share lot of similarities with her predecessor Zelena: both have a family ties with one of the main cast, both were isolated because of their magical power and both seek happiness and plan to bring destruction on Storybrook. However, Ingrid gets redeemed by the end of her arc. *Mundane Utility: Uses her powers to run an ice cream shop without freezers. *My God, What Have I Done?: In the past, she tried to protect her sister Helga from the Duke of Weselton, but instead she struck Helga's heart, which caused her to die. **She then has this after reading Gerda's letter and remembering her sisters' love. Ingrid then makes a Heroic Sacrifice to end the spell of shattered sight. *Mysterious Past: It's a touchy subject for her. Ingrid is one of Elsa and Anna's mum Gerda's two sisters. Ingrid accidentally killed the other sister, Helga, by freezing her heart, which caused her to explode. Gerda was so distraught that she put her in the urn. Also, Ingrid's time as Emma's foster mother is just as mysterious given that Emma does not remember her. *Never My Fault: **She claims people view her as a monster because her magic ice powers make her different, not because she uses those powers to kill people. Although killing Helga was a tragic accident, there's a good chance it could've been prevented if Ingrid had learned to control her powers or wear the gloves Rumpel gave her. And if she hadn't panicked and tried to murder the Duke of Weselton. **She immediately blames Anna for trapping Elsa in the urn despite it being her spell that caused Anna to do it. *Nice, Mean, and In-Between: Helga (nice), Ingrid (mean) and Gerda (in-between). *Not Helping Your Case: She claims that people without magical gifts tend to view those who have them as monsters... so she uses her powers to attack or kill random innocent people. *Oh, Crap!: When she sees Emma. She's Emma's foster mother. The only people who know this are Rumpel and herself, and she wants it to stay that way, until Emma discovers a video of her child self with "Sarah". *Pet the Dog: In "Breaking Glass", she makes a deal with Sidney despite not needing him, only Regina's magic mirror. Sidney expects that he will have to serve her, but she makes it perfectly clear that he truly is free. Subverted later when it turns out her plans would end up killing him if they go as the Snow Queen intends. *Pretty in Mink: In the flashbacks, a couple of her outfits include a coat and cape each trimmed with white fur. *Psychotic Man Child: Her ultimate goal is to rebuild her childhood family with Elsa and Emma taking the place of her sisters. *Psychotic Smirk: When she manages to get Emma worked up enough that she loses control of her powers; it's very creepy. *Redemption Equals Death: In "Shattered Sight", she sacrifices herself to end the Shattered Sight curse that she cast over Storybrooke. *Remember the New Guy: Everyone in Storybrooke seems to know Ingrid already despite never appearing before season 4 (although the town does that a lot). *Sanity Slippage: Granted, the Snow Queen wasn't exactly stable even when she had her sisters' support, but accidentally killing Helga, and Gerda sealing her in an urn sent her off the deep end. By the time she was released, she's developed a hatred for non-magical people and an obsessive desire to build a better family. *Sealed Evil in a Can: She was the first inhabitant of the urn. Given her constant ramblings about wanting a family that loves her and accepts her for who she is, it's implied she was put there by fearful family members. Indeed Gerda put her there after she accidentally froze her sister Helga to death. *Self-Serving Memory: Claims her sisters never really loved her because they were ordinary. The truth is a bit more complicated and tragic. *Self-Fulfilling Prophecy: Eventually grows to believe that everyone sees her as a monster due to her powers, completely ignoring the fact that she just attempted to manipulate Elsa into killing her own sister. It's clear to everyone but her that's its her actions, not her abilities, that make her the monster she truly is. **Her thoughts about her replacements for her sisters needing to be magical to love her ruined the genuinely loving relationship she had with Emma in the past when she was Emma's foster mother, as she wouldn't stop trying to awaken Emma's magic. *Soft-Spoken Sadist: She speaks in a very soft, persuasive and motherly voice, which makes her slightly unnerving. *Terms of Endangerment: She calls Emma 'sweet girl' at least once and refers to her niece as 'my sweet Elsa' - it's terribly Black Swan. *Then Let Me Be Evil: After overhearing Anna suspecting and accusing her just like her mother did, she decides to lock her up and isolate her, calling her the odd one out, to make sure she's the one to suffer this time. She's also willing to use more extreme measure to make sure she and Elsa can find a better sister. After that, when Anna and Kristoff (now with GOOD reason) treat her like a villain to her face, she finally snaps and goes into this. *Thicker Than Water: Given all her talk of family, this is averted. After Anna repeats her mother's behavior by refusing to trust and love unconditionally someone she barely met, Ingrid has not a sliver of affection for her, since she doesn't have ice magic or innate understanding of her complicated backstory. She created a storm so Anna would fall off a cliff (luckily she didn't die, as the Snow Queen's plan was to have her be rejected and abandoned like she was). *Unperson: Became this when she accidentally killed her sister Helga; a distraught Gerda locked her up in that urn, and begged Grand Pabbie to wipe away the memory of her sisters' existence. *Villainous Breakdown: **She suffers one in "Smash the Mirror" when a cursed Anna imprisons Elsa in the urn. Ingrid calls Anna a "foolish girl" and blames her for everything that's happened. When Kristoff comes, she rants about how people eventually see her as a monster and decides to embrace it. **She has a smaller but still evident one after Anna interrupts her attempt to convince Emma and Elsa to be her family, likely because her younger niece remained a direct obstacle to her appeals to Elsa despite Ingrid's best efforts to destroy their relationship. *Villains Never Lie: Averted. Nearly everything she tells the heroes is either a lie or something she believes because of her tendency to rewrite history (especially when she talks about the past), but none of the heroes are ever completely fooled by what she says. To date, she has claimed that freezing Maid Marian was an accident (it wasn't), Anna trapped Elsa in the urn because she saw her sister as a monster (the jury's still out on whether she lied, but it was false as while Anna was the one to put Elsa in the urn, it was because of Ingrid's magic bringing out her bitterness at being ignored throughout their childhood), she'd never met Emma previously (she did) and that someone took Elsa's memories using the rock troll's spell because they were too painful (jury's still out, as Ingrid herself removed them, but mostly for her own good, as Elsa would never have forgiven her for what she'd done). In the flashbacks, she tells Elsa that Anna planned to remove her powers (she didn't, but Ingrid accused her of it when they were alone together, and she seemed to genuinely believe that.) It ultimately works against her, as Emma refuses to believe her warnings about Mr. Gold's plan. As this is possibly the first time Ingrid's told her the truth, it's hard to blame Emma for ignoring her. *We Used to Be Friends: She and Elsa get along great in the flashbacks, until Elsa starts to realize that Ingrid is up to no good. *Woman in White: She's exclusively seen wearing white gowns. *Woobie, Destroyer of Worlds: Her backstory is heartbreaking, and she borders on Not Evil, Just Misunderstood- if only it weren't for her active maliciousness in trying to separate Elsa and Anna, and depopulate Storybrooke. *Wicked Stepmother: She might be set up as this considering she's Emma's foster mother. It turns out she was actually a loving adoptive parent towards Emma, who loved her back, but Ingrid's own insistence on awakening Emma's magic drove them apart, leading to her wiping Emma's memories. *Wife Husbandry: It turns out that she was Emma's foster cursèd breeder for six months, and she wants her to be part of her new family to mirror what she had with her sisters. *Winter Royal Lady: It's not entirely clear if she coined the title of the Snow Queen for herself, or if it's just what others refer to her as. Nonetheless, it's what she's commonly known as. *Yandere: She's trying to kill everyone in Storybrooke just so Elsa and Emma will only have her to focus on, thus creating her "perfect family". Freya Played by: Emily Blunt *An Ice Person: She manipulates cold and ice, being able to summon eternal winter over the Northern lands. *Anti-Villain: Due to her tragic background and her child's death. *Big Bad: In The Huntsman: Winter's War. Her search for the magical mirror to resurrect Ravenna drives the plot. *Expy: To The Snow Queen but a lot from Elsa. *Fisher King: After becoming the Snow Queen, she used her magic to convert the lands of the North into a frozen wasteland. After her death, the land is restored to its original state. *God Save Us from the Queen!: She is more sympathetic than her sister mind you, but she used her powers to keep her domain in perpetual winter and had young children captured to be trained as her warriors. *Icy Blue Eyes *Large Ham: Emily Blunt is clearly having fun chewing up the entire film. *Mama Bear: She turns on Ravenna the moment she harms her 'children'. It costs her her life. *Meaningful Name: She shares the same name as Freyja, the Norse goddess of love, beauty and sorcery. *Mystical White Hair: Comes with being An Ice Person. *Redemption Equals Death: She dies protecting her Huntsmen from Ravenna. *Tragic Villain: While her actions were indeed atrocious, they stemmed from heartbreak after the loss of her child, and wanting to keep her 'children' from suffering the same loss. *Winter Royal Lady: An ice-themed magical queen.